Generally, a container is widely used to carry cargo.
Such a container is conveyed to a destination through a transport device, such as a vehicle and a vessel.
Meanwhile, when imported or exposed cargo is transported overseas through a harbor, an inspection needs to be performed on cargo loaded on a container to check for the existence of smuggled goods or dangerous articles.
Recently, instead of using a method in which containers to be inspected are opened one by one and inspected by an inspector, a method of inspecting cargo by seeing an inside of a container using an X-ray detector has been introduced.
Since the recent container inspection method uses X-rays having a strong penetrating power, unmanned workplaces are required such that a driver or a worker is not affected by radiation emitted in the inspection process. Registered Utility model No. 20-0403672 discloses a container car transferring device for automation of a workplace.
However, since the transferring device is designed with a roller rotated by power of a motor and traveling on a rail, vibration due to contact between the roller and the rail may be applied to the entire transferring device during travelling and cause quality of a search image of X-rays to be degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container transferring structure capable of stably maintaining quality of a search image.